Tigre ruso
by MissLouder
Summary: Ya era hora de demostrar su verdadera naturaleza en esa exhibición. [Basado en el manga WTTM]


**_N_** _otas_ : Pequeño fic, basado en el manga dedicado a Yurio. Recomiendo leer la letra de la canción.

* * *

 **T** IGRE **R** USO

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** urio no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo que sus oídos estaban recibiendo. ¿Un dueto sorpresa? ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que, precisamente, el entrenador del cerdo era Victor?

Su piel temblaba en euforia y sorpresa. Demasiado expresivo ese baile que sentía ganas de vomitar. A sus espaldas, lágrimas humedecían las mejillas de la fanaticada y los pétalos de rosas caían como lluvia de sangre sobre ellos, en la representación del amor verdadero.

Ese asqueroso cerdo… ese maldito viejo, demostraron sus coronas al llevarse entre sus redes las emociones del público, encarcelándolos en una prisión sin conceptualización. Los sentimientos no tenían palabras acorde a su singular vals.

Apretó los puños. Deseaba estrangularlos, arrancarles el hígado y ahorcarlos hasta que sus rostros perdieran color.

Su nuevo cambio fue recibido por Otabek Altín con delirante lealtad y, con eso en mente, entró a la pista aplastando sus patines como si así pudiera estriar raíces de plata.

La música rugió en las bocinas, haciendo temblar al estadio cuando empezó a manifestar su rabia en modo de pasos agresivos, salvajes, clamando la locura de su público que recién se recomponían de la dulce y repulsiva magia del _Stay Close To Me_. Expresó su sentir y su verdadera naturaleza de tigre temerario, rompiendo el hielo con las hojillas de sus patines. Cortando el aire con saltos, acariciando la pista para declararla como suya.

El público gritaba, los escuchaba, sus poros se encendían y su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. No iba a perder una vez más contra ese tazón de mierda que iba a aplastar y lo iba a dejar como un borscht, escupiendo vaho de humos. Sentía las miradas específicas clavadas en él, recibiendo la furia de su cuerpo, insultándolos por su magnífica presentación que le enfermaba. El pensamiento sólo le hizo sonreír lobunamente.

Ahora, sus ojos le pertenecían y su atención era presa absoluta de su baile.

 _«Mírame, cerdo, mira como te hago pedazos»_

Otabek prometió su entrada en la última estrofa, apareciendo como un fantasma y la explosión de vítores vino a él, abrasiva, potencial, bañándolo con el calor de los aplausos siguiendo su ritmo. Los reflectores señalaron su carta de triunfo, y los fuertes gritos del _Welcome to The Madness,_ apoyaron el momento en que su guante se situó en los dientes de Otabek y resbaló entre sus dedos, siendo una composición de verdadera locura. Y era suya.

Sintió una corriente de emoción destruir sus palpitaciones y concordarlas en una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía controlar, pero que era capaz de manifestar con los movimientos de sus patines. Quitarse la chaqueta era su forma de decir que soltaba sus anteriores interpretaciones, que dejaba de seguir el régimen que le impusieron, que ya no era una prima ballerina y regresaba el alma a su cuerpo.

 _«Siéntanme. Este soy yo»_

Que Otabek tomara su mano disparó sus nervios, exclamando que en ese tren de desquicie, en ese sendero de gritos y lejos de la consciencia del mundo, lo alcanzaría sin lugar a dudas para estar a su lado. Un nuevo significado de amistad que a Yurio no le molestaba y apreciaba a través del baile que juntos habían creado, danzando sobre la horda de bramidos.

—Yuri, yo estoy de tu lado —le había declarado Otabek, después de afirmarle que lo apoyaría en los planes de último momento.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Yuri se subió al rostro los lentes diciendo:

—¿Incluso estarías en la muerte? —quiso saber, al momento que los idiotas finalizaban su rutina, siendo enaltecidos con panegíricos de manos juntas y gargantas forzando sus cuerdas vocales.

—No importa si es cielo o el infierno, yo te acompañaré. —le respondió decidido, con esa feroz aura que hacía tanto contraste con la suya.

Eran luchadores espartanos, hombres con cuchillos afilados dispuestos a pelear en la desesperación para alcanzar un sueño mutuo.

—Entonces, dispara y sígueme al infierno.

Y la canción clamó, dictó su soplo de partida y Otabek disparó.

 _«No importa si la escalinata es demasiado empinada, si los senderos son espinosos, si la oscuridad es pesada; mi mano siempre te alcanzará, Yuri»_

Cuando Yuri cayó en la pista en perfecta presentación de su muerte, supo que había perdido contra el cerdo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero en su conciencia estaba la transparencia del mensaje, en su mejor manera improvisada para impresionar y en su metalera versión, mostró con su programa:

 _Toma mi mano, Otabek, y nunca me dejes._

Sólo por esa vez, se permitió aceptar esa derrota que le abrasó las venas y pintó en él, la más lúcida sonrisa al segundo en que una sombra cayó sobre su rostro. Era su versión final de un Quédate a mi lado, entre parábolas y fuertes estertores. Y lo supo al segundo que al abrir los ojos, la mano de Otabek se abría ante él, prometiéndolo sacarlo de la penumbra, del infierno donde reclamaba su alma que perdió por metales de oro. Sin embargo, para Yuri Plisetsky, imaginarse ser salvado era imagen angelical que no iba con él, no quería ser rescatado; necesitaba un compañero a su lado. Y lo había ganado.

—Bienvenido a la locura, Yuri Plisetsky —dijo con una expresión altiva el kazajo.

Si creer en un sueño entre titanes era una bélica osadía, si robarles el oro a reyes era una pretensión, estaba dispuesto a levantarse contra todo y todos. Vivo o muerto. Cielo o infierno, era su manera de demostrar la fortaleza de lo que él amaba. Era la ferocidad de sus colmillos.

Yuri alzó su brazo y se aferró fuerte a los dedos de Otabek.

—Esa es mi línea —Se impulsó hacia adelante y acercó su rostro al de él—. Bienvenido a mi locura.

Con el presentador exclamando elogios y un público con las manos enrojecidas, Otabek sonrió en una vasta complicidad.

Yuri, dirigiéndose a la multitud, entre los fragores y estrépitos de aclamaciones que ensordecerían al mundo, localizó entre los miles de rostros sin nombre a sus más grandes rivales que tenían su aclamación todavía encendida. Aplaudían en coro, hacia él, para él, y percibió en Victor una limitada sonrisa de satisfacción.

Quiso sacarle el dedo del medio en un gesto obsceno, pero sabía que sólo sería admitir aún más su derrota.

 _"_ _Yuri, mejora la secuencia de pasos_ ", le había aconsejado en el final del Junior, y sabía que por tozudez se rehusó a hacerle caso. En aquel entonces no tenía ningún mensaje que enviar, ninguna emoción que compartir y sólo se aferraba una meta trazada entre cejas que no tenían sentimientos grabados.

Y en ese mundo de hielo, las cosas no funcionaban así.

Maldijo entre dientes, viéndose arrinconado por las circunstancias y un silencioso _te lo dije_ proveniente de la boca rusa. Él había decidido mejorar y luchar, porque no quería quedarse atrás, porque no iba a permitir que lo dejaran atrás. Vendió su alma al mejor postor, y obtuvo un título por ello, usando una carátula que no le pertenecía. Un Agape que no le definía, una prima ballerina que transfiguraba sus verdaderos pensamientos, y voltearon la real identificación a la hora de darles forma en los perfomance. Sin embargo, para él, dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía en discordia.

Estaba en un paradisíaco lugar que no era el suyo, en alabanzas de inocencia que le producían arcadas de asco y sólo Otabek le ayudó a encontrar su auténtico lugar.

Sonrió finalmente, incrustando sus ojos en Victor, y permitirse aceptar lo que le decía. Por esa vez, entre las sartas de los labios del pentacampeón, oyó en sus aplausos:

 _Por fin, puedo ver el significado de tus verdaderos anhelos. Finalmente, pude verte. Tu verdadero yo, Yurio._

Chasqueó la lengua, llenándose los pulmones de puro aire que le era corto por la agitación, para declarar públicamente:

—¡No perderé, Tazón de cerdo! —bramó, señalándolos—. ¡Y mucho menos ante ti, Victor Nikiforov!

Yuri Plisetsky, no era un hada rusa, era un sanguinario tigre en hielo que desbancaría, devoraría y tomaría el trono de sus contrincantes. Ya había lustrado sus garras, era hora de demostrarlo tragándose a ese cerdo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
